1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to firearms and in particular to a magazine attached firearm grip for various firearms.
2. Related Art
Various grips for firearms of various kinds have been developed over the years. In general, firearms include their own grips or gripping areas to allow for their safe and desired operation. Such grips may be positioned to receive a user's firing hand, off hand or both.
Firearm grips are also available as attachments that are attached directly to a firearm. Typically, these firearm grips are configured to receive a user's off hand. For instance, forward grips give a user a structure, attached to a firearm, at which the user can grip the firearm with his or her off hand. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,191,557, 7,676,975, 8,429,843, 8,438,769 disclose forward grips that attach to a firearm to provide a grip for a user's off hand during firing. As their name implies, these forward grips are positioned at a forward or front portion of a firearm.
Firearm grips that extend at the magazine well of a firearm also exist. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,823,312 and 8,590,201 disclose magazine well extensions that provide a grip for a user's off hand. These firearm grips extend outward near or at the magazine well and, due to this placement, can obstruct insertion and removal of magazines.
It is also possible for a user to grip a firearm at various other places. For example, it is possible for a user to grip a firearm with his or her off hand at a hand guard or other portion of the firearm. During use however, it is not advisable for a user to grip a firearm at some areas due to heat generated from firing ammunition. Moreover, even in areas of a firearm that do not heat up, such areas should not be used to hold or grip the firearm due to lack of grip. This is especially so in tactical or other stressful situations. It is not desirable for a user to grip a firearm at its barrel, magazine well, or magazine for these reasons.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.